


I Do

by A00RA69



Category: Apink, VIXX
Genre: "I Do" - Apink, CLICHE AF OKOK, M/M, Slight Smut, Song fic, bottom wonshik?????, he's just a marshmallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A00RA69/pseuds/A00RA69
Summary: Ttubirup TtubirupI love you, I do,I like you, I doI'm happier than anyone in the world,Oh, Baby!Ttubirup Ttubirup





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> First vixx fanfic, don't kill me please, Ravi is probs ooc, this isn't edited.

[I think I like you-  
A lot more than you like me]

Sighing quietly to himself, Wonshik  looked down at his "lunch", pushing around the slop of "food" around, not daring to touch anything but the water he had. He rested his head on his hand, eyes scanning around the cafeteria, soon landing on a certain boy. God- he felt so stupid. Said boy's name was Hongbin and Wonshik has had a "school girl crush", as his friend Jaehwan had labeled it, on the other since Junior High. 

It was embarrassing, really. 

The fact that Wonshik cared more for the younger's well-being over his own. He didn't know he had gotten to this point but- he was here. There was no escape. Wonshik was pretty sure Hongbin didn't even know Wonshik existed. Hongbin probably only knew Wonshik as Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's friend that just kind of sat there and said nothing.

Wonshik was hopeless.

The Korean scrunched his nose, forehead hitting the cold table and thankfully not the disgusting plate of food-like substances that had been abandoned. 

[More than I like myself.                                                                         So, please care for me and love me (even) more]

Wonshik stared off into nothing as Jaehwan went on and on about some Sophomore Taekwoon and his "long, flowing hair" and how it was unfair that he wouldn't even notice Jaehwan if he dropped dead right in front of his feet. 

'How ironic.' Wonshik thought, the right side of his face squished against his cold desk. Jaehwan spoke animatedly at him and Hongbin. The two just staying quiet as he babbled on. Zoning out, Wonshik's mind drifted to Hongbin. With the other only mere inches away from him, it was kind of hard for his mind to go in any other direction. 

Hongbin looked over to Wonshik, flashing a sympathetic smile.

He thought of how much his mind would direct to Hongbin. The amount of times Wonshik could find himself worrying about the other, how much he thought of Hongbin. It was no surprise that Wonshik wasn't the most outgoing or confident person but, the amount that he cared for and like about the other compared to himself was alarming.

Wonshik only wanted Hongbin to notice him and love him.

Was that too much to ask for?

[Like a fool, like a child-                                                                           I keep wanting to check]

Hongbin's leg bounced nervously, hands sweaty as he waited for Jaehwan to reply. After sitting for a few moments in silence, Hongbin sighed loudly, standing up from his seat. He paced around his small room. Different possibilities went through his mind.

Maybe Wonshik thought he was a terrible person?  
Did he think Hongbin was rude?

Maybe Wonshik wanted nothing to do with him.  
I mean,   
Hongbin didn't talk much with the other. The two weren't close friends....may not have been friends at all, to be quite frank. Sure, the two talked, they hung out every day but- Jaehwan and Sanghyuk would always be there with them. 

Hongbin's phone buzzed.  
The male went into a frenzy before picking it up, checking his texts.

KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN: No.  
Wonshik very much still likes you and still knows you exist.  
U guys should just fuck already, tbh.

Hongbin's face felt like it was on fire. Before he could reply, Jaehwan shot him another text.

KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN: Wonshik would bottom 4 u. 

RatBin: Shut up. Just shut up.

KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN: Ur welcome, u Hoe.

[Baby, I can't hide my bursting heart.   
Listen to my heart!]

This was it.  
Hongbin had had enough of this pussy-footing around. He was going to finally tell Wonshik how he felt about him. Hopefully, HOPEFULLY,  Wonshik would feel the same and that the elder would accept him.

Hongbin knew that it was foolish. Hoping for something like this, something that only happened in fiction, would happen. He didn't even know Wonshik's birthday, or if he had siblings yet, for Christ's sake. He'd known the other for years but yet- he didn't know any trivial things about him. 

Anyways,   
Hongbin supposed it was too late know. He was already standing outside of Wonshik's apartment (of which he shared with Sanghyuk), a small bouquet of flowers in his right hand. Shaking his head, he slowly but steadily knocked on the door thrice before stepping back, his bottom lip got between his teeth. Rocking on his heels slightly, Hongbin could here muffled speech before one of the two (he assumed there were just two, them being Wonshik and Hongbin) before there was a slight thump and more muffled arguing. Then, the door was pushed open. 

"Oh, Hongbin. 'Wasn't expecting you over. What's up?" Hongbin's heart slowed down a bit, as it was only Sanghyuk. But, he was a bit disappointed. 

"Uhm, hi, Sanghyuk. Is Wonshik here?" Sanghyuk snorted.

"Yeah, that idiot's here," The younger turned to face the apartment, "Wonshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik. Your boyfriend's here!" Hongbin sputtered, face turning a bright red. He could here low mumbling before a tank-top and boxer clad Wonshik appeared at the door, rubbing his eye. 

"Fuck you."

"Hey, hey, hey. Save that for our dear Binnie right here." Said male noticed how Wonshik's cheeks went crimson in 0.2 seconds, he almost laughed but, thankfully was able to hold it back. Sanghyuk stepped back, pushing Wonshik forward before he disappeared back into the apartment. Hongbin swallowed before he began.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here right now, correct?" Wonshik nodded dumbly. 

"Well....yes."

"You see- I have to tell or rather ask you something and it's really important?" 

"Okay. What is it?" 

"I-I really like you....as more than just a friend and I-," Hongbin groaned, "I really want to ask you to go out with me." Wonshik blinked at Hongbin, absolutely baffled as to how he was supposed to reply. Hongbin tried again. 

"Will you go out on a date with me, Wonshik?" Hongbin took the moment to hold out the flowers to Wonshik, hoping the gesture would woo the elder into saying yes. Slowly, as though he was worried Hongbin would rip his arm back, Wonshik took the flowers, twiddling with the stems as he spoke.

"Y-Yes. I'll- *swallows* I'll go out with you." He said softly. 

Hongbin had no idea what had possessed him in that moment but he stepped forward, capturing Wonshik in a kiss. 

[I love you, I do,   
I like you, I do  
I'm happier than anyone in the world,   
Oh, Baby!]

 

To say the days that followed were amazing would be an understatement.   
Hongbin and Wonshik had gone out, like Hongbin had promised, and spent a few hours wondering about the city, talking about nothing in particular. When Hongbin dropped Wonshik off, he, of course, got a hounding from Sanghyuk, expecting him to treat Wonshik the best. Which of course he promised.

At school, the two got whistled at endlessly for even just sitting next to one another at lunch. The worst of the teasing definitely came from Jaehwan, the elder not knowing when enough was enough with his innuendos (which were too much before he even opened his mouth) and found it funny when the pair both had flushed faces, even though he ended up getting Wonshik's milk chucked at him as a result. 

But, the pair could honestly care less.  
Sure, they still had a lot to talk about, still had things to learn about each other. But they would get to that when the time came. Right now all they were focused on was getting used to each other and finding out the other's needs.

[My heart is pounding,                                                                             You make me tremble, boy]

Wonshik bit his lip sheepishly, not being able to make himself look up at the other. It was bad enough that he was walking around the apartment in just his sleep wear (a.k.a an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of boxers that didn't even reach mid-thigh on him), now add on top of that the fact he was, as we shall say, "aroused" and trying to escape to his shower before one of the others awoke, and Wonshik wanted nothing more than the floor to just cover him up. Hongbin, seeming to have non of it, lifted Wonshik's chin between his index and thumb, forcing the older to look up at him. 

No words were exchanged as Hongbin grabbed Wonshik's wrist, pulling him into the nearest bathroom and locking the two of them inside. He then proceeded to back the elder against the counter. Burring his face in the juncture where Wonshik's shoulder met his neck, Hongbin let out a staggered breath. 

"Mind to tell me what this is all about?" To emphasize his point, Hongbin cupped Wonshik through his boxers, squeezing lightly. Whining, the latter tried to push Hongbin away, only getting his boxers dragged down more, releasing his member to the cold air of the restroom. "It's four in the morning, Shik. How are you already hard?" Groaning in embarrassment, the directed male covered his face with his hands, squeezing his legs together. 

"Shut up! Just leave me alone so I can deal with this!" Wonshik sneered, looking at Hongbin through his fingers. Sighing, the younger turned Wonshik so his front was now leaning on the counter, butt jutting outwards in Hongbin's general direction.

"I don't see why I can't help you." Were Hongbin's last words before he dropped to his knees behind Wonshik, easing apart the elder's legs before giving an experimental swipe across the other's entrance. Wonshik felt his body shudder, head lulling forward as he moaned. 

[Ttubirup Ttubirup  
I love you, will you hold me tight?  
Ttubirup Ttubirup]

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was meh.  
> This one-shot was kind of all over the place but-  
> I do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
